


To Arrange a Marriage

by ashobbit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ABO Inspired Dynamics, Abuse, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Between a Rock and a Hard Place, Biting Marks, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mentions of abuse, sprinkles of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashobbit/pseuds/ashobbit
Summary: When Gwaine meets a stranger in the woods, their presence in Camelot is much more complicated than it seems. She carries a wit to match his own, but they are both too stubborn for their own good. Luckily they have excellent company to help guide them.
Relationships: Gwaine (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Gwaine/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Stranger in the Woods

On the northern border of Camelot, Arthur and the knights were on patrol. There was word that unknown individuals had ventured into the land and their intentions were unknown. If there were trespassers, they had managed to keep their location effectively hidden. After a couple hours of patrol the knights decided a break was well earned. It may have also been an excuse to get rid of Gwaine as he was being quippy per usual but had progressed to a tirade over his overwhelming thirst. Dismounting from their horses Leon and Percival happily bid Gwaine a nice trip to the nearby stream, declining his request for company.

  
After taking his fill at the stream, Gwaine turned to head back to the group but caught the sound of someone walking away from his direction. Following this sound, Gwaine found himself following a rather short man in a hood taking a rather hasty stroll away from his direction.

  
Gwaine called out to him, “Sir, would you identify yourself? There was word of trespassers near these borders.” The man’s steps faltered at the mention of trespassers, but quickly regained footing and broke into a run. “As usual, Gwaine must do all the work,” Gwaine mumbled to himself, thinking he now knew why the others refused to join him, unknowingly missing the potential altercation. “Lazy bastards.”

  
Breaking into a sprint, Gwaine was able to catch up to the trespasser, kicking one of his legs out from under him. Swiftly the man dropped and rolled to his feet, drawing the sword that had managed to remain hidden up to this point. Gwaine immediately drew his weapon and took the first offensive blow. Even with his pride, Gwaine could not help but think the man was skilled, easily evading his advances and taking advantage of their low stature to use Gwaine’s weight against himself. Gwaine could not read his opponent well as they wore a scarf about the lower half of their face, leaving only eyes alight with determination.

  
Still, Gwaine managed to disarm him and have them backed into a tree, the blade of his sword pressing against the scarf at their throat. For a second, the two paused and simply stared the other down. The man took advantage of Gwaine’s brief distraction to wrap his hand about the blade of Gwaine’s sword. Gwaine furrowed his heavy brow in confusion, allowing another second that led to Gwaine screaming in pain and dropping his sword. The sword fell to the ground between them, the handle burning red hot as if it were still being forged in a blacksmith’s shop. The hooded man turns to run when someone grabs them by the nape of their neck and repositions them back up against the tree.

  
Evidently the noise from the skirmish led the knights to Gwaine’s aid. In this struggle the hood was pulled off by Percival and Arthur was quick to relieve them of their scarf. Surrounded by knights and the King of Camelot a young woman raised her head calmly, keeping her chin high, mouth only a tight line. There is only silence as the men stand in varying stages of confusion and captivation.

  
“I suppose we have found our trespasser,” Arthur leads. “Though the source mentioned several individuals, so I know you are not alone. Care to explain your presence in these lands, and the reason you felt the need to assault a knight of Camelot? Which of course is a punishable offense.”

  
Her gaze flashes to Gwaine’s before returning to Arthur. Taking a deep breath and calmly reaching up to release her hair from it’s pinned up placement she spoke, “I am here as a representative of my people, and I assaulted no one. It was your hot-headed knight who initiated a fight, to which I obviously _and_ rightfully defended myself.”

  
Gwaine scoffed as Arthur questioned “And who might your people be?”

  
A gruff voice interjected, “Arbora.” It appears that the altercation drew more in than just the knights and Arthur. A group of five men or so approached the group and the speaker continued as he drew his sword, “I suggest you consider removing your hand from our Princess.” Percival nervously released his hold of her shoulder, as the other knights began to size up the approaching party. As the leader supplied, it was obvious these men were knights from the kingdom of Arbora in the north.

  
The princess calmly walks to stand with her men, addressing the speaker, “What’s the matter? Upset you are missing all of the fun, Saul?”

  
“Fun is not the word I would use,” Saul tried to level her with a disapproving gaze. “You could try a little harder not to make my life so difficult and stay out of trouble-”

  
“But I didn’t start it this time!” She quickly cut in, smiling appeasingly up at the knight. He could only shake his head in ill hidden amusement.

  
Gwaine took this moment to assert his presence after recovering from his initial shock and mildly wounded ego, “I was simply apprehending you. As was my job. Had you announced yourself, our meeting would have been much more enticing. I promise.” He made heavy eye contact with the princess, his signature smirk adorning his face. One could almost see her physically struggle to not roll her eyes as she remained silent.

  
“Watch your tongue boy!” Saul quickly stepped forward, “Knight or not you will address the Princess with respect. Lest you wish to lose your tongue.”

  
She calmly placed her hand against his chest to rest himself. “Do not worry Sir Saul. He is simply trying to regain some pride after having been bested by a woman. If men would accept the power and capabilities of women, then it would not hurt so much when they exercise their apparent skill.”

  
Percival physically forced his hand over Gwaine’s mouth to hush whatever trouble he was about to get himself into. The princess’s eyes betrayed her amusement at his struggle. She always had the last word, whenever possible, when combatting a man.

  
“Well, Princess…” Arthur began.

  
“Evelyn,” she supplied.

  
“Well Princess Evelyn, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence in our lands? I rather hope to have you as a guest instead of a trespasser.”

  
“Indeed. We were going to send our messenger tomorrow morning to announce our intentions. Though it seems that will no longer be necessary,” Evelyn mused. “My mother, the Queen, will be joining us in a few days. She has told me there are matters of state she wishes to discuss with you, though she has not shared the content of this discussion with me.”

  
With a lift of his brow Arthur remembered, “I do recall receiving a letter with the Arboran Queen’s intentions for a meeting, though formal arrangements were never arranged. Nevertheless, Camelot will be more than happy to host your family and company.”

  
After apologizing for her mother’s lack of courtesy, Evelyn turned to her knights discussing the retrieval of their camp supplies and horses to follow the patrol the rest of the way to Camelot. No longer needing to send a messenger has saved them an entire day of travel, knowing they will have rest in the capital.


	2. A Queen's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving to the castle, Gwaine, Merlin, and Gaius come to some surprising conclusions regarding the princess. However, nothing could trump the surprise in her mother's arrival.

The quiet trot of the party through the woods was broken by Gwaine clearing his throat. Evelyn nearly jumped from her saddle at the sound of his voice right behind her back. When did he manage to get behind her? Once falling into line beside her, he leaned across to catch her eye, “Any specific reason a princess wanders the woods alone dressed as a boy? Seems like your knights would prefer to keep you in their sights.”

She pulled a deep breath before humoring him with a response, “Pants allow much more range of movement than a gown, especially in riding. My knights are comfortable leaving me alone because I am well trained and can take care of myself. I do not need an entire guard when I want to relieve myself. My mother, of course, resents all of this but she is not here, is she?” She lets a sly smile slip with her last comment.

Those within earshot chuckled and her knights were in various stages of amusement and frustration. Caught with her tenacity, Gwaine decided to save more of his teasing for later, “Well I can surely appreciate the joy of snubbing some royals in the face.”

“ _Gwaine_.” All the knights from Camelot warned him, synchronizing in their admonishment.

Keeping their smirks to themselves, Gwaine and Evelyn fell into silence before migrating back to their respective parties.

Once at the castle, the Arborans’ horses were escorted to the stables while the riding party was welcomed inside. Thinking the group must desire some rest from their travel, Arthur suggests they all take a respite before they all rejoin together for supper.

Dismounting from his horse Gwaine immediately set to see Gaius. He had managed to keep it hidden during the journey back, but the injury to his hand was still offering a heavy pulsing ache that can be expected with a burn. He normally keeps to himself when he is injured if he can help it. That is just the way he has always been, never expecting that he can rely on someone for help. That and his ego was still quite wounded from the squabble. While he ultimately kept the upper hand, she had been an excellent opponent and had the other men not arrived he could have very well been the one against the tree with the blade at his throat. He humored himself with the idea of her pressing him up against a tree, though with more amorous intentions. His subconscious, however, interrupted any fancy with the memory of her wit and scornful remarks. It was such a shame when a beautiful girl was overshadowed by a sour nature.

Reaching the physician’s quarters, Gwaine made himself known as he took a seat by the table.

Merlin wandered into the room in his generally happy demeanor, “Well Gwaine, it seems like you have found yourself a new fighting partner.”

“To be my partner she would need to have much higher skill.” Even Gwaine could hear the flimsiness in his response.

“I don’t know. It seems to me she had you properly handled by the time we all arrived,” Merlin was not even trying to hide his grin as he poked at Gwaine.

“Merlin, I don’t even remember you being with us. What usefulness would you have been offering had you bothered to step up? Sarcasm?” Merlin snorted at that. Gwaine continued, “Besides that girl was fighting dirty. She did something to my blade. I do not know what, but it must have been magic. A heat traveled from my blade where she gripped it all the way to the handle and scalded me as if it were on fire.” With that, Gwaine unwound the discreet cloth he had used to hide his hand. It was not yet blistering, but was an obviously painful burn.

“Magic?” Gaius emerged from behind some shelving carrying several bottles in his hands to set on the table. “Who is this girl?”

Merlin answered his query, “The _girl_ is actually the Princess of Arbora. We came across her party on our patrol. They were traveling to Camelot. Evidently the Queen will be coming soon to discuss a secretive matter with Arthur,” Merlin’s brain was buzzing at the suggestion of magic, seeking to find an explanation. Though that did not keep him from one last quip, “Gwaine actually ran into the princess first, where she promptly put him on his backend.”

“Not how it happened,” Gwaine muttered to himself, hissing as Gaius pressed at the wound.

“Arbora,” Gaius began, “is a land where magic is woven into the framework of nature. Of course, this does not mean they are all sorcerers. But there has always been stories of the powers certain people are gifted with.”

“Where do those powers come from?” Merlin asked.

“In the case of Arborans, they are born with their powers,” Gaius offered Merlin a meaningful glance, “Tales say that their powers are grounded in the world’s basic elements: earth, wind, water, and fire. They say those with the gift are able to harness and control the element, it becoming a part of their being. By the looks of this, it seems the princess has been gifted the element of fire.”

During this time, the attitude toward magic was still quite suspicious. While those with magic were not actively being sought out and executed, the laws of Camelot were still fairly restrictive. There were still many who feared the potential and capabilities of those with magic and the harm they could possibly inflict. In the case of kingdoms where magic is not ostracized, Camelot has agreed to respect the ambassadors and visitors of those countries and not to restrict or harm them unless a threat is posed. The men all sat in silence, individually pondering what to do with this revelation. Deciding it best to keep their notions to themselves until circumstances suggest otherwise. The men continue d as normal, each with a renewed curiosity regarding the newest royal guest.

Two days later, there was ruckus at the front gates signaling the arrival of the Arboran Queen, the crown prince, and their royal guard. Evelyn and Sir Saul stood by Arthur and Gwen to receive their guests. The knights of Camelot and the already present knights from Arbora were standing to the side, flanking their rulers as was custom. From Gwaine’s position, he was able to see Evelyn’s face fairly clearly. He did not have much contact with her after their return to Camelot as she was preoccupied with discussions with Arthur and quickly becoming friends with Gwen. It was not a surprise that the two independent and clever women gravitated toward one another, often joking about the number of men they were left to take care of. With the Arboran Queen’s approach, Gwaine saw a shift in the princess’s demeanor. She remained poised with a polite smile on her lips, but her eyes gave way to her inner feelings. Gwaine recognized this gaze from during his fight with Evelyn, like a controlled fire. It gave him the impression that she was preparing herself for battle. He had overheard some talk about the shaky relationship between the Queen and her daughter, but did not assume it would warrant a contentious meeting.

Arthur greeted them as they came forward, “Queen Coriaria, it is our greatest honor to welcome you to Camelot. We look forward to having your company, and sharing and growing in the prosperity our kingdoms have cultivated.” The Queen offered her thanks in their reception, as well as in caring for the princess. With the latter comment, the Queen turned her eyes toward her daughter and offered a tight smile. But, like her daughter, her eyes offered a stronger impression of irritation and disappointment. Evelyn returned the forced smile more overtly, lightly edging toward sarcastic, and greeted her mother. Arthur stepped in to reassure the Queen, “The princess has been a more than amiable guest. Now, you all have just arrived, I have arranged for you to be led to your quarters to rest.”

Queen Coriaria quickly cut in to respond, “That will not be necessary right now. I believe we all achieved adequate rest during our journey. With your approval, I would like to have a small state meeting.”

Arthur, slightly thrown off balance, recovered and responded, “Of course. We can all make way to the council room and have food and refreshments brought in.” Giving a polite nod, the Queen followed after Arthur into the castle. In the room, were only the royal families and their essential guards. Polite chatter filled the space until all the servants made their retreat. Queen Coriaria cleared her voice to catch the attention of the room.

“Well, now that we are all settled, let us focus on the point of interest, the reason for my visit.” She paused, allowing everyone in the room to focus on her in expectation. “I have but one question for you, King Arthur Pendragon. What gives you the authority to up and marry some servant, when you were rightfully and lawfully betrothed to the Princess Evelyn?”


	3. Mother Daughter Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The claim from the Arboran Queen has left them all speechless. An argument arises between the daughter and her mother, as he mother seems insistent on determining her daughter's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Physical abuse between a mother and daughter, pseudo-drowning

The silence in the room was suffocating. A choking blend of confusion, anxiety, and frustration. Only Arthur and Evelyn were able to pull together a response, a desperate and unanimous _“What?”_

“Before your father’s death, we came to terms upon a peace treaty. One that would secure prosperous trading and alliance in time of war; the contingency being Arthur’s wedding to our princess when two summers past. Though it is now clear that you hold no respect for your late father and his wishes. Instead, you have chosen to tarnish his legacy by not only breaking this potential alliance, but also by tying yourself to some kitchen wench,” was the Queen’s brunt reply.

Arthur came to defense, “Now wait a second, Guinevere-“

Evelyn abruptly interrupted, “Is this really the reason we have come here? You brought us all this way to complain about an unfinished alliance and to berate a happily married King and his Queen. What do you hope to gain from this? Are you intending to take action against the whole kingdom of Camelot for this, are we even here to approach a new alliance?”

The Queen leveled a heavy glare towards her daughter, “Quiet. We had an agreement to your marrying into the noble family of Camelot-“

Evelyn scoffed, “And now I understand.” She firmly glared at the ceiling before looking back to her mother. “You really are _that_ desperate to get rid of me.” The princess threw up her hands in aggravation, rising from her seat to pace the length of the table, “You do realize that I would be more than happy to just _leave_. We both know you have no intention of acting upon my status as Crown Princess and will simply hand over the kingdom to Levis,” She gestured generally to her brother, sitting at their mother’s side. “If you do not want to have me around, then _let me go_. I am more than capable of taking care of myself.”

“And allow you to wander the wilderness like a transient? You wish for me to grant you permission to bring shame upon our kingdom? A rogue princess traveling the forest, unwed and unkept. That will not happen,” the Queen’s voice was just under the register of yelling. The speed of her response made it evident that this was not the first altercationbetween the mother and daughter.

Arthur used this pause in argument to clear his throat and reinstate his position in this point of conflict, “Queen Coriaria, I do understand your frustrations regarding the failure of this alliance. Though, I can assure you that I had no idea that such an alliance had been in discussion or was even formed. It was not our intention to disrespect your people or undermine your intentions, your Majesty. Though I cannot idly stand by and allow you to disparage my wife. Guinevere is among the most noble and generous individuals in this kingdom, and my people could not wish for a better Queen,” Gwen discreetly settled her hand over his, a silent squeeze relaying her support. “I have to agree with Princess Evelyn in that there is no cause to punish your daughter for this oversight. Princess Evelyn has shown herself to be an intelligent and capable young woman. I sincerely doubt she would bring any such shame upon your household.” Evelyn cast Arthur a small smile in appreciation for his words.

“I thank you for such compliments my Lord, though I fear they are unwarranted,” she avoided acknowledging her daughter’s blatant roll of eyes. “Now I should very much like for this alliance to be reinstated, with the afore mentioned cementation of marriage.”

“I do not believe the people of Camelot would be overly fond of a polygamist King,” Evelyn snidely inserted herself. Several of the knights from both kingdoms struggled to suppress snorts of laughter.

A carefully manicured brow raised in warning, “There are surely more nobility beyond the King, or is Camelot so lacking in appropriate suitors. And I can assure you Evelyn if this obstinance continues, I can make arrangements for you within our own court. Perhaps you would consider Sir Briar as your suitable match.”

The Queen smirked as her daughter’s blood quickly drained from her face. An Arboran knight, obviously Sir Briar, happily puffed out his chest and openly leered at the Princess. Her gaze regrettably met his and she swallowed nervously. Those about the table from Camelot watched on with concerned curiosity. Sir Gwaine and Percival shared a glance, sizing up the Arboran knight with narrowed eyes. Evelyn addressed her mother, clearly straining to control the waver in her voice, “You would really do that to me? You detest me that much? You know what he is mother, what he has done to other women.” Despite her normally bold and witty nature, there was an evident fear in her eyes. She steeled herself before her next statement, “Father would have never allowed this.” The Queen rose to her feet swiftly, but Evelyn continued, “He would never allow you to punish me like this-“

“Evelyn I would hold your tongue,” her gaze on her daughter unforgiving.

“Please Evie…” her brother made his first attempt in the conversation.

Her gaze snapped to her brother’s, “No, do not dare to pretend you care for me. Not whilst you have allowed her to punish me for my very existence-“

“Evelyn!” the Queen attempted once more to control her daughter.

“All because I am not the docile and subservient little princess that she always hoped for,” Evelyn’s eyes were alight in anger, and she persisted despite her mother’s admonishments. She clenched her fists at her sides, and slowly flames ignited at the ends of her hair, growing alongside her rage. Having felt her flame before Gwaine pushed distance between his friends and Evelyn, though he could not help but feel for her plight. 

“That’s enough,” the Queen was now obviously enraged with her daughter who persisted in her speech on her father’s love for her, whilst only receiving dismissal from her mother. Slowly water pooled on the floor and began to travel up Coriaria’s forearms.

“Mother please do not-“ her brother was desperately trying to calm his mother, a knowing fear in his eyes for his sister.

When their voices had finally matched in volume, the Queen swung her arm out before her in the direction of her daughter. The water reached across the table, an extension of her arm, to force her daughter against the wall. Everyone supposed this is where the argument would end, but her mother’s eyes remained cruelly on her daughter. Fully soaking her, the water continued to rush into Evelyn’s face as she found herself unable to stop it.

‘Evidently her mother’s power outmatches her own,’ Gwaine absently thought to himself. Though his attention was quickly returned to the struggling princess as she was still trapped by the water, the entire upper half of her body encapsulated. Evelyn’s eyes grew desperate as her mother continued to drown her. Gwaine looked to the Queen who’s face remained unbothered by her daughter’s struggles. Gwaine could fill his fellow knights shifting beside him, all wired and angry knowing they had no authority to step in. Arthur, Sir Saul, and the prince each called out to the Queen to release her hold. The Queen narrowed her eyes once more at her daughter and, seemingly satisfied with her daughter’s punishment, retracted her arm. All the water vanished when it hit the ground, save for the mass that had been encasing Evelyn. She fell to the ground in a puddle, coughing up the water that had filled her lungs. Gwen and Merlin quickly made their way to her side trying to support her to her feet, but she folded onto her knees, having lost all strength. Looking up from her position it was clear the Queen had achieved what she wanted. All the fire in her eyes had been snuffed out. She stubbornly tried to reign in the coughs and whimpers that past her lips from the pain lingering in her chest.

Arthur raised from his seat feigning composure, hopelessly trying to regain control of his council chambers. “Well, I believe we are all in desperate need of a respite. Perhaps we could table this discussion for tomorrow?” He was endeavoring to sound diplomatic and sure; however, he was now terrified the Queen would not heed his suggestions and use her temper against others in the room.

Having returned to her seat, the Queen calmly looked to Arthur with a smile, “I believe you are right King Arthur. Tomorrow shall be much more productive, once we have the nuisances removed from the discussion.” Arthur returned her statement with a tight smile, quickly shifting his gaze to Guinevere with a pointed look. This look was then relayed to Gwaine as he was nearest to the collapsed princess. Picking up on the look, Gwaine swiftly swept her into his arms. Looking down he realized just how small she was. She looked like a broken girl. Far from the young woman who’s abilities and tenacity had caught his attention just days before. Presently, she refused to look up at him, as she recovered her hard-headed attitude, ashamed to have been revealed as so weak in front of everyone.

A gruff voice stopped them just as they turned to leave the room, “Best you just hand her over to me,” Sir Briar suggested. “Especially, as she is to be mine anyways.” He broke into laughs after the possessive statement, a few of the Arboran knights shared the amusement as they made their way over.

At his interruption, Gwaine could fill the panic that arose from the girl in his arms. She frantically grabbed at the chainmail on his chest, shifting in an effort to create distance between herself and the abhorrent man approaching them. Gwaine leveled a look at Briar to watch his place, “I think we have it handled here, thanks.” As Gwaine made to follow after Gwen and Merlin, Briar huffed in protest reaching out to grab Gwaine by the back of his neck when a heavy hand settled on his arm.

“Sir Briar, I assure you that the princess is being well cared for. Now you must be quite tired from your journey, I think it best to take rest as the King suggested.” Sir Leon left little space between himself and Briar. The smile paired with his glare left no room for Briar to protest. 

Briar scoffed, his head hanging down briefly in agitation, “Yes of course. Rest would do me quite well. She will be in my arms soon enough anyhow.” A revolting grin spread across his features as he and the other Arboran knights turned to take their leave.

As Gwaine, Merlin, and Gwen made their way to Gaius’ chambers, Evelyn croaked up quietly to Gwaine, “See, it’ll take a lot more than your little sword to bring me down.” She gazed up to him with a small smile to follow her joke, but her eyes could not hide the helplessness she was feeling.

Choosing to indulge her humor instead of broaching the subject Gwaine only responded with a smirk and, “whatever you say, princess.”


	4. What can be done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Briar has no problems with sharing his intentions for the princess Evelyn. The knights of Camelot are unanimous in their need to take action to save the young woman. Gwaine shares from his past, furthering the cause that something must be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of past abuse

After leaving Evelyn in the care of Gaius, Gwaine left for the armory. He and the other knights were set to be fitted for new chainmail. Upon walking up, Gwaine hears the voice of Briar and it immediately sets him on edge. Briar and several of hid friends were horsing around outside the armory, laughing amongst themselves, and it was apparent that the knights of Camelot were doing their best to ignore them.

“She puts up this hard front, always bossing others around and ignoring her mother,” spoke Briar in a tone that made it obvious he did not care who was listening. “But I think we all know that deep down she’s just waiting for the right man to bend her over and teach her a lesson. She’s the type of girl that will berate you in public and then turn around and be on their knees begging behind closed doors.” Briar laughed and the other knights joined in making suggestive comments and offering up crude suggestions to Briar ‘for when he finally getshis hands on her.’

Percival and Gwaine shook their heads, but Leon had very little patience for this kind of disrespect. “Does it mean nothing to you that this young woman is your princess? Talk like this borders on treasonous. She is your princess and speak of her as if she is a common whore. She also has clearly expressed her aversion to the thought of marrying you. Does all of this mean nothing to you?”

Briar turned to Leon with a smirk, “In case you were not paying attention in the council room earlier, it is the princess that disrespects the crown. Our Queen does not take her actions lightly, and is desperate to put her in her place. Luckily for her Majesty, I am looking very forward to putting Princess Evelyn in her place, preferably between my knees.” Briar tossed a laugh over his shoulder to his comrades. It was evident that Leon’s words meant nothing to him, as he easily chose to support the Queen’s abuse of her daughter.

“Seems to me that a man who feels the need to force his partner into submission has a lot of compensating going on. What are you compensating for Briar? Coming up short?” Gwaine could not resist the opportunity to insult the knight. Briar shifted rapidly to make a lunge at Gwaine, but his friends were quick to hold him back, knowing they all would be punished in the event of a brawl. Briar was fuming as he stared over his friends shoulders at Gwaine’s cheeky grin.

Though as Briar and his knights left the armory, Gwaine’s demeanor quickly went dark, obviously bothered by Briar’s earlier comments. Gwaine was a little sensitive when it came to the abuse of women. As his mind continued down the dark path Gwaine grew furious and threw his fist into the side wall in the armory, undoubtedly injuring his hand further. Percival eyed his friend warily, “Gwaine, are you all right? I know Sir Briar’s comments got to all of us, but you being this quiet is never a good thing. I personally believe we should relay this to Arthur. Though there is probably nothing he can do.” Percival and the other knights quieted in wait for their heated friends response.”

Gwaine ran his hands over his face and sat down on one of the benches. With his head down he began, “I just have a problem when a man decides to do whatever he likes with a woman even if it is against their will. I know I pick names and call my sister an evil old toad, but I do care for her. She was never the brightest when it came to her choice in men, but there was one that honestly made me scared for her. They had plans to be married, and so he believed that meant he was entitled to her and whatever she owned. Gambling away her money was bad enough, but he physically did to her is what made me sick. She would came to me once with her face swollen, blood in the wounds and her clothes were dirtied and torn. I was ready to find the man and kill him myself, but she stopped me asking to not be left alone. My sister was obviously no saint, no stranger to a man’s company. But when she said no to his advances, it was as if she was denying him what was his. He had actually convinced her that it was her fault that she tried to refuse him what he deserves as her fiancé. I couldn’t bear the details, but I will never forget the look in her eyes-afraid, broken and ashamed.” Percival came to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Leon was the first to speak, “I am truly sorry to hear this, and I agree with Percival that we should take this to Arthur. No one should be intentionally set up for such abuse. Your sister, is she well?”

Gwaine finally looked up, “Thank you Leon. She ultimately broke off the engagement and moved out of the village. Last I heard from her she had settled in with an older couple, helping on the farm. Princess Evelyn is bullheaded- though I know I am not one to talk- but no one should be subject to what this man intends to do to her. I just cannot watch it happen, I cannot see another woman broken against her will.” The space quieted as the knights each sat in their own contemplation of Gwaine’s admission, as well as mulling over what could be done to protect the princess from the man intent on claiming her.


	5. To Make a Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius enlightens Arthur, Gwen, and the knights to the full complexities of Evelyn's dilemma.

A few days passed uneventfully. Arthur and Gwen did their very best to keep the Queen preoccupied and the princess out of her view. The evenings had turned warm leading Evelyn and Gwen to stroll among the gardens and towards the stables. The young women had developed a strong friendship; what else can be expected from a blacksmith’s daughter and a woman gifted with fire? Evelyn was discussing the nature of her gift and how it connected her to the world around them. “The other elements are more obvious and visible in our daily lives, but what many cannot see is what is within every living thing. In their core is a heat, a fire that fuels their existence. This isn’t a fire I can directly control, but I can feel it all around me. Plants give off a distinctive soft feeling. Animals and people give off a what is almost like a gentle vibration. I can feel when they’re near. Speaking of which, I believe we can find the men in the stables,” she gave Gwen a coy smile as they continued on.

As suggested, the women entered the stables as the men returned from a patrol. Gaius followed behind them soon after, carrying a small tincture for the stable master. “Your majesties,” he smiled as he passed by. Arthur dismounted and immediately moved towards Gwen. Evelyn found it hard to rein in her smile at their mutual adoration for one another.

“Princess Evelyn, I hope you are doing quite well, I know Gwen has appreciated having another woman in court,” Arthur looked down to his wife with a goofy smile on his lips. Arthur cleared his throat and began in a more serious tone, “I intended to talk to you in a more formal setting though here is probably more suitable as I doubt your mother will be coming through the stables. The knights and I have been pondering your dilemma and we believe there may be a compromise. With your agreement Princess, I could arrange a marriage for you with a member of Camelot’s court.” Princess Evelyn lowered her brow in hesitant contemplation. “The marriage itself can be wholly platonic, it would more so be a ceremony to appease your mother. This would give her a legitimate tie for an alliance, while also allowing you a chance at an actual choice for yourself in the future.”

Evelyn released a deep sigh, during his proposition her arms had come up holding her elbows as if to guard herself. It appeared as if she was struggling to find the words to respond. She could only murmur a “that won’t work” as she turned to the side battling herself over what to say. Gaius, having heard the proposal stepped in to fill the princess’ silence.

“I am afraid a purely platonic marriage cannot be arranged in this instance-“

Arthur cut in, “But Gaius, I am certain we can find someone willing-“

“I am sorry my Lord, but an Arboran marriage is not as easily faked,” Gaius sighed and peered over his shoulder to the princess who still had her head lowered, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “Arbora is a kingdom that is much more in tune with nature, with rituals that mimic this connection. For the marriage to be legitimized, the union must be consummated.” Those in the barn grew silent, but Gaius intended for them to know all the facts before they proceed with other plans. “Consummation for Arborans is a visible claim between the couple, one that shows that each belongs to the other. This claim is established in the initial consummation via a mating bite. You may have noticed light scarring on the neck of the Queen and a few of the knights. Those are their partner’s marks.”

Gwaine snorted from the corner, “Is sex really necessary to bite someone’s neck? I am struggling to see the difficulties here. We just find her someone to marry who can bite, “mark”, her and will let her bite back.” Percival and Elyan nod in agreement with their friend.

Gaius offered a heavy breath before continuing, “As I said, the Arborans are a very different people, they are ingrained with a connection to the natural world that is nothing short of magic. The consummation mark works along with this magic, the marks never disappear and they strengthen the bond between the couple. It is nothing compulsory, but the bond is permanent.”

The stables once again grew silent. When Evelyn finally lifted her head, it was to see that all eyes had been turned to her. She nervously cleared her throat in an effort to put some strength back into it. The moment Gaius began talking she began to feel her throat constrict itself. A physical reaction of the fear deeply nestled in her heart being voiced in front of the King, Queen, and knights of Camelot (and Merlin cause y’all know he goes where ever Arthur does). “He is right. I truly appreciate your efforts to help my situation. As you all now know, it is not as simple as it seems, and I have known it to be this way from the beginning. I thank you for your concern, but do not worry yourselves over this. I will find my way out.” With a tight smile she bowed her head and walked away from the stables leaving all the rest behind with concerned pity, the weight of the full situation finally understood. It was now evident to them all why she was so serious in her refusal of a marriage arranged by her mother, and her desires to simply get away. Unfortunately, princesses do not have the privilege of ambiguity and freedom from their kingdom. There was no easy way out for the Princess from Arbora.


	6. A Princess with a Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the revelations in the barn, Evelyn decides she needs to blow off some steam.

Every swing was a needed release, the burning pull on her muscles grounded her from the turmoil in her chest, release from the heavy weight of fear and futility. She may not have control of her future but at least, for this moment, she can control her movement and the satisfying splintering of wood beneath the blade of her sword. _This_ is what she needed.

Not long after she learned to ride a horse without assistance, Evelyn’s father began teaching his young daughter the art of sword fighting. Though the story goes that it was Sir Saul that had taught her as another measure of protection as her appointed guard. The reality is that her father insisted they practice in secret, her father explained that her mother “would never understand” and “would see it as unbecoming of a princess.” However, the King saw an opportunity to train his daughter and give her a strength and confidence outside of her natural gift. Knowing the pride and confidence he felt when he completed his own training, wishing the same for his daughter. He also knew it would give her another leg up on the boys that always teased the young princess. The King got endless amounts of joy whenever his petite unassuming daughter would put them in their place with both grace and attitude. She was a force to be reckoned with, why not put a sword in her hands.

Sir Saul rested against the fence surrounding the training grounds watching the young woman move through the patterns and movements her father had clandestinely taught her. He smirked, remembering all the clever and absurd excuses they had fabricated to explain their absence to the Queen. The older man knew the young woman’s predicament and has had numerous sleepless nights struggling to come up with a solution that would end in her happiness. As much trouble as she liked to cause, Saul knew she had a heart much too big for her own good, always seeking to ensure the happiness of those around her whilst ignoring her own pains. She hasn’t said a word so far, but he can guess as to why the wooden dummy was receiving such a brutal beating.

At the sound of footsteps behind him, Saul offered, “I would not go in there if I were you. She may be little, but she knows exactly how to use that to her advantage. She doesn’t need a single flame to put you where you belong.” Saul smirked and tacked on his statement with, “Though you are already aware of that, are you not, Sir Gwaine?”

Gwaine came up and leaned on the fence next to the older knight. He always hated the weird intuition some older men had. Gaius’ was gentle and unoffensive, but Gwaine has not had enough time with Sir Saul to make up his opinion yet. But still, how does he just _know_ who’s coming up behind him. Eyes on the back of his head? Did he just have a distinctive gait? Pulling away from his thoughts, Gwaine’s initial response was a huff, “I’ll have you know that she _did_ , in fact, have to use her gift to get the upper hand.” Gwaine was smug giving the older man a grin.

Saul simply rolled his eyes, “She did not _have to_ she simply chose to do so. After all you need to get clever when you are attacked in surprise. You had the advantage going in and still ended up on your romp. Anyways, you ought to know better than to attack a young woman alone in the woods, a few sore fingers serves you right.”

Gwaine shifted to face Saul in defense, “I would have never attacked her had I known she was a maiden on her own. Perhaps her _guards_ would have been keeping closer watch, or she should have actually dressed like the princess she is! _”_

Saul’s response was cut off by a higher voice in a threateningly firm tone, “This _maiden_ did not need her guards beside her in order to relieve herself, as I believe I have already stated. Also, I would love to see any of you knights successfully get through a day in a corset and heels.” She shifted her gaze between the two men and ended with Gwaine in a more level voice, “Also, I do recognize that you have decent skills as a swordsman.” She moved to the other side of Saul where her chest laid with her various weapons and armors, and as she went she mumbled, “But I’m better.”

Saul smiled fondly at his young princess while Gwaine scoffed dramatically. Evelyn was grinning to herself in satisfaction at getting a rise out of the knight. If she was very truly honest, and under duress, she could potentially admit that he does have greater skill with the sword. However, the loud, handsome-according to some, maybe even Evelyn if she squinted her eyes hard enough to see past his mouth and ego-knight did not need any help fluffing up his pride. “Well princess, would you like to test your little theory?” Gwaine taunted from behind Saul, who turned and raised an eyebrow that said ‘you have got to be kidding me.’

Evelyn shut the lid of her chest abruptly with an immediate, “Alright! Grab your sword soldier.” Saul let out a heavy sigh at the young man and woman in front of him, moving to size one another up in the training field. He just hopes that the princess had worked out most of her anger. He didn’t want her lashing out and doing something stupid out of unresolved frustration. Though they mixed like oil and water on the outside, he knew she would not be able to forgive herself if she brought permanent harm to the young knight. He could also see the discreet lift in her spirit whenever this loud-mouth happened to be around. She always enjoyed someone who could handle her wit and give it back. The older man had watched after the princess since she was born and has come to learn how to decipher her moods and feelings from the facade she puts up for everyone else. It was subliminal, but it was clear to Sir Saul that she, in the very least, enjoyed Gwaine’s presence.

Gwaine snorted, “Soldier? That’s _Sir_ Gwaine to you.”

“And that’s _Princess_ Evelyn to you,” she responded in her haughtiest voice, already beginning to circle the knight, eyes peeled for his first move.


	7. To be betrothed and bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine and Evelyn indulge in their desires to both beat each other with words and swords. The queen interrupts only to add on to her torture of her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am just going to blame the late updates on covid and pretend that the world sinking isn't actually getting to me. Bless those of you who stick around, not sure why but I love the support. Also did zero proofreading so all mistakes are my own.

What Gwaine had in strength and height the princess made up for in her quick maneuvering and mouth. She found banter often disrupted an opponents patterns, and she was not above biting if necessary (she’s short, she’s allowed biting as a reasonable measure). Unfortunately for her, Gwaine was quick to parry her offensive strikes while also giving back equal lip. Though frustrating, Evelyn could not deny that this is the most fun she has had sparring in quite a long time. Too many people are hesitant with her, scared of hurting her, leaving her with little challenge. Likewise, Gwaine found it difficult to keep the smile off his face as she easily ducked and swept around him, quite literally keeping him on his toes.

Evelyn heard Sir Saul call to her from his position along the edge of the training area, but she was much too consumed in her task to pay him any attention. What did make it through was a throat clearing that she could never misplace. In hearing her mother, Evelyn momentarily lost concentration which provided Gwaine the advantage to pull her foot from under her. Though not carefully enough because as he pulled back he got stuck about her ankle and ended up falling to the ground along with her. It was from this position underneath Gwaine that Evelyn finally made eye-contact with her mother.

She should be used to the disappointed glare she was met with, but a small part of her ached knowing that her mother would never support or care for her as she did her brother. The queen projected her voice over to the pair on the ground, “Sir Gwaine, would you kindly remove yourself from atop my daughter. She does a fine job of disgracing her position without your assistance. I would assume a young woman to be married would chaste herself in respect for her betrothed, but you seem intent upon spoiling your position however possible.”

As her mother spoke, Evelyn and Gwaine scrambled to stand up. Evelyn silently thanked Gwaine with her eyes for helping her up before she turned to face her mother. “I suppose a betrothed woman would behave as such. Seeing as I am not betrothed to anyone, I do not understand how I could possibly be assaulting my own honor.” Sliding a sly glance towards Gwaine she continued, “If anything, you just took away my opportunity to uphold my honor and set this boy on his ass.” Gwaine only responded with a mocking glare. If her mother were not there, he would have a colorful variety of responses at the ready.

“No matter how many lessons and training, you seem to be physically incapable of conducting yourself appropriately. Like it or not, you are to be engaged very soon and you should begin to act as such. I have brought you a gift in celebration, unless you are not finished rolling in the dirt with random men.” Evelyn rolled her eyes and cautiously approached her mother, she had never been given a gift she liked from the queen. Too often they were measures to bind her, and she was soon to find out just how intent her mother was on controlling every aspect of her daughter. “Why don’t you close your eyes and I can give them to you?” Her mother smiled but did nothing to hide the mocking in her eyes.

The princess turned to Saul in hopes of finding a way out of whatever this was, but she was only met with a sympathetic gaze. With a shaky breath she closed her eyes and held out her hands. In that moment Evelyn was acutely aware of two things: a sharp inhale from Sir Saul, and a cold binding being placed along each of her wrists. She didn’t want to open her eyes. She knew what she would see when she looked down. Evelyn could already feel heat being pulled from her body, leaving her freezing and desperately trying to hold back tears. She gave in and opened her eyes and to yell at her mother.

Prepared, the queen cut her daughter and looked with satisfaction at the two silver bracelets around her daughters wrists. “Evelyn, in order for you to learn your role as a princess to the kingdom of Arbora, you must be willing to put aside all selfish ambitions. Without your powers, you will learn to behave as a proper princess should, with grace and control.” The queen gazed down at her young daughter, utterly ambivalent to the pain she was placing on her. “This will assist with your impulse control, so you can conduct yourself properly. I never wanted to use these, but you have tested every inch of my patience. Coming out to see you playing about with random knights confirms that this is the right course of action. When you have accepted your position and betrothal, I will happily relieve you.” Her mother turned to walk back towards the castle, but not without throwing one last thing over her shoulder, “And do try to keep yourself from trying to remove them, I have the only key that I keep with me. Besides, bloody wrists would look terrible on your wedding day.”

Through all this, Sir Saul removed his cape from his back to wrap around Evelyn’s shoulders. Without her powers, Evelyn quite literally loses her heat. His chest tightened the moment the queen took the bracelets from one of her handmaidens. He fought to contain his yell and instinctive drawing towards his sword. Saul knew he would be of no use if he were to lash out at the queen. Better to remain quiet for now and remain by the young girl’s side. After the passing of her father, Saul became even more attached to and protective of the little princess. He cannot truthfully say that Evelyn does behave as a proper princess should. It was just not in her nature and he had long given up trying to reason with the young woman. But this punishment is far beyond what the knight anticipated. He had become accustomed to watching the queen berate her daughter, and the occasional abuse he achingly endured witnessing. But these bracelets were reserved for criminals, and primarily violent ones at that. The bracelets hindered any access to a person’s elemental gift. It was an effective measure to ensure the safety of the handlers and other prisoners, but people rarely discussed the side effects that always follow. Those in the bindings visibly deflate the individual, growing weaker and withdrawn. One’s power is ingrained in their being, to restrict it is akin to binding a person’s throat and limiting their access to air.

The young woman remained still, remaining in shock as she kept her eyes on her wrists. Saul rubs his hands over the cape covering her shoulders as she unknowingly begins to shiver. Saul turns slightly back to the young knight standing in concern in confusion, “If you would gather her things and return them to the armory…” Gwaine silently nods as the older man guides the young woman inside. Once again, Gwaine is struck by how small she seems after the encounter with her mother. If she continued to take pieces out of her daughter like this, he wondered how there could possibly be anything left of her. 


End file.
